


Control

by TanithCooper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demon!AU, For a few chapters anyway, M/M, MI6!Mycroft, My muse needs to stop when I need to sleep, Sheriarty - Freeform, angel - Freeform, demon, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithCooper/pseuds/TanithCooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was supposed to be an open and close mission, get in and get out, though he had scoured every inch of the house to find the drive to no avail. What was worse was he was becoming paranoid. The house seemed to creak for no reason as he padded silently through the rooms, shadows on the wall seemingly flickering in and out of his vision which after close inspection, no visible light source was found that could have made them.<br/>"Mad. I'm going mad."'</p><p>Updated when I get a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired at 1:30am by Halsey's beautifully creepy song 'Control'.

_They sent me away to find them a fortune_  
 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_  
 _The house was awake_  
 _With shadows and monsters_  
 _The hallways they echoed and groaned..._  
\---  
Mycroft scowled as he paced through the dark, dank house, moving swiftly from room to room to find the hard drive that MI6 had somehow managed to misplace. He despised legwork, but to rise through the ranks he had to complete it, knowing that from the double oh program he would be able to progress to where he wanted to be; running the country through whispers behind curtains. Not that he would admit that to anyone of course, appearing to be happy in his role until the next job offer came along when MI6 understood his full potential.  
It was supposed to be an open and close mission, get in and get out, though he had scoured every inch of the house to find the drive to no avail. What was worse was he was becoming paranoid. The house seemed to creak for no reason as he padded silently through the rooms, shadows on the wall seemingly flickering in and out of his vision which after close inspection, no visible light source was found that could have made them.  
"Mad. I'm going mad." He muttered as he walked into what must have once been a drawing room and promptly fell into a dusty old sofa with a sigh, jumping out of his skin as a loud bang reverberated through the house. He moved almost instantly, racing towards where the noise had came from with gun extended, quickly finding himself on the third floor in an empty room that he had been through before, and yet… There it was. The small piece of machinery on the floor in front of him, Mycroft completely unable to shake the feeling of being watched as he moved to retrieve it. Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He snapped. "This is ridiculous. Show yourself!" He said loudly, backing himself against a stone wall that belonged to the outer wall of the house so he could see around the room without worrying about what was behind him. "I am getting extremely impatient! You have been following me for the whole time I have been here and waiting for you to show yourself is getting tedious!" He exclaimed, eyes flashing quickly around the room.  
BANG.  
Mycroft jumped away from the wall, gun slipping from his hand to the floor in surprise from the noise that had come from right behind him. "That's not possible…" He managed, trying to figure out what had happened, trying desperately to put a rational conclusion to the noises that followed him. He gave up a moment later, grabbing the gun before running at great speed out of the house and into his car, driving swiftly away from the house and back to London.  
What he didn't notice was the shadowy figure sat in the back seat with the Cheshire Cat grin plastered across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this to get the muse out of my system so I can finish writing a different fic. It will be about 10 chapters, and I'm not sure how long it will be yet.
> 
> This is just a silly little thing, but if you liked it or have any criticism I would be very glad to hear it!


End file.
